Owl City: Natsu Dragneel Love Story
by bloo.vibez
Summary: she's beautiful, smart, & most definitely furtive, but that's what captures his attention. Natsu Dragneel encounters a young girl with no intention of befriending him. even if they are joined by a binding spell. Natsu x OC
1. Chapter 1

There is, doubtlessly, nothing magical about camping. That is what poor Lucy thought as she huddled close to the campfire, listening to Happy and Natsu fight about who got the last fish. As she longed to be at home, tucked in her warm bed, sipping pomegranate tea. But instead, she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, with only a fire and a thin blanket to keep her warm. But she had to admit, it felt nice to finally be on a job again - a simple one that pays great at that.

In attempts to get comfortable, Lucy rolled over on her side, gripping her blanket and pulling her feet up to her chest. Her fingers tangled, with a patch of grass as she realizes there was no getting comfortable and she would be spending the night restless and awake. She shivered, eyes closed, but unfortunately, she was wide awake. She stretched her arms out, her chin nuzzled in the soft grass and she sighed. Glancing over at a snoring Happy and Natsu, she smirked at them. Although, their mission hadn't been overly exciting, she found herself watching her partner in amazement as he watched the sky, arms tucked behind his head as an haphazard pillow.

Feeling her gaze, Natsu turned his head to face the girl, eyes built with concern. Lucy brought her arms under her chin, turning away from Natsu, her subtle smile still tugging at her lips. How was she so lucky to run into Natsu? To join Fairy Tail? Her heart fluttered at the thought of all her friends, her home; _Fairy Tail_. She couldn't think of a place she would rather spend her years rather than that guild.

"Lucy," Natsu's voice carried over the fire into the crisp air of the night, his tone of voice gentle and warm, even in the cold of the night.

"Yes, Natsu?" Lucy turned her head towards the salamander with curious eyes.

"Do you think..." he paused, getting lost in his own thoughts. Expecting something profound and heavy, Lucy propped herself up on her elbows. "Do you think Happy would be that upset if I ate this last fish?" Sweat dropping, Lucy laid herself back down against the grass.

"You know, you should really try thinking about something other than your stomach for once," she grinned. Natsu wrapped his arms around his stomach, rolling around in the grass.

"But I'm so hungry!" he whined miserably.

"You just ate!" Lucy screamed at him.

"You guys act just like an old married couple," an unfamiliar voice butt into their conversation.

"We do not!" Lucy defended herself against the strange voice."Hey, wait a minute, where did that come from?" Lucy's head whirled around, her eyes scanning to find the source of the voice.

"Oi, over here." the voice hollered from one of the largest tree surrounding them. Perched on a tree branch was what Lucy made out to be a boy with blue-black hair that cascaded down his slender back, dressed in baggy black pants, an oversized gray poncho that stopped just above his bellybutton with a black shirt underneath; a fox mask covered his face. The boy somehow managed to scoop up Happy and now had the cat comfortably in his lap, sound asleep.

"Who are you and what do you want with Happy?! Give him back right now!" Natsu screamed at him.

"Shhh, you'll wake the cat," he whispered to Natsu, a finger pressed against his mask. "What I want from you is simple, Natsu Dragneel," he said from under his mask, his bare feet dangling from the branch. "Your guild has something I want. If you want your little friend back in one piece, then I suggest you bring it to me, alright?"

"Don't you dare put a finger on Happy, you coward!" Natsu yelled through gritted teeth, his fists clenching and the two veins in his forehead popping out.

"What I want is easy. Bring me back something from one of your Fairy Tail members. A box that looks like this," - the boy dropped a piece of paper from the tree - "Bring it here in three days time and you can have your friend back."

"You aren't going anywhere with Happy! I won't let you!" Natsu scolded him, jumping up to the boy, his fist aflame. The boy fell backwards, letting his body swing from the tree branch by his legs.

"You've got three days, Dragneel. Bring me what I need and I'll free your friend." Natsu fixed his lips to say something, but when he turned around, the boy and Happy had vanished.

There is, doubtlessly, a lot of things magical about camping.


	2. Chapter 2

"We have to get Happy back!" Natsu slammed his fist against the bar of the guild. "We went all the way out there for a stupid plant and ended up getting Happy kidnapped?!" the Salamander actually found himself hating the healing plant they were sent to obtain. His hands trembling with anger. "Whoever that guy was, he's gonna pay!"

"Please, try to calm down!" Lucy shouted at Natsu, her eyes closed and her hands shaking just as fiercely as Natsu's, the entire guild stopping in it's tracks to stare at Lucy. "We're gonna get Happy back! I promise you!" Silence dawned over the entire building. The atmosphere growing heavy around them. Everyone's eyes focusing completely on the two mages sitting at the bar.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you two fighting?" her stern voice nearly echoed through the still guild. Erza Scarlet entered the building, no eyes moving to acknowledge her. She found herself in the middle of the guild, an eyebrow raised at her two guild members. "What's the matter with you two?" she continued to question.

"You might not have heard, but some strange boy kidnapped Happy for a stupid ransome," Gray spoke up, occupying a spot next to the redhead legend. Erza shut her eyes, her brows furrowing at the news.

"Then what are we doing here? Why aren't we out there fighting for our friend?" Erza snapped at them. Natsu grit his teeth, his canines exposed. Lucy brought her hands to her shoulders, her eyes brimming with tears. Without breathing a word, Natsu boldly shoved a paper in Erza's face, flashing her the same picture of a box the masked man had given them the night before.

"This is what that cowards after. This is what he wants! We can't find him anywhere, trust me, we've looked! We've gotta find whatever this thing is and bring it to him! So if you aren't gonna help me, then I suggest you just get out of the way!" Still frozen from the earlier outburst, everyone's eyes widened at the tone of voice Natsu took with Titania.

"I know exactly what you're looking for," a deep, mistrusting voice emerged from the intense silence that surfaced from the crowd. Everyone's gaze shifted to the black haired dragon slayer that stepped up from his desolate seat in the corner of the guild's bar. Natsu grit his teeth yet again, breathing heavily through his nostrils.

"What did you say?" the salamander uttered as Gajeel walked up to the trio, his eyes closed and his muscular arms crossed over his chest. Casually, the dragon slayer answered,

"I have the thing you're looking for and I'm willing to give it to you on one condition," - Gajeel paused, opening his eyes with a grin pulling at his lips - "You've gotta take me with you to see this so-called kidnapper." Natsu grinned.

"I don't see why not. Gives me the opportunity to finally show you up!" Suspiciously, Lucy watched Gajeel, questions bouncing against the walls of her mind, urging to spill from her lips. She couldn't help but to feel uneasy about the situation. But there was nothing more she could do but sit and wait for the turn of events that was bound to happen.

"Yeah, whatever, flame breath," and that was all he said before leaving the guild, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days inched by and no one had so much as heard from Gajeel. Natsu began to grow impatient with his absence. Happy had meant the world to him and he would go through hell and back to save his little buddy. Sleep hadn't really been included in his daily routine since his best friend had disappeared and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the person who'd taken him.

* * *

"You aren't your average cat burglar, are you?" Happy sighed at the man in the mask. There had been no actual harm brought to Happy, but he could admit that boredom had taken it's toll on him. It wasn't the type hostile situation the blue cat had ever encountered before. In fact, he hadn't found himself trying to run away or find help. Happy merely found the masked man intriguing and, albeit they were alone and deep in the woods, he felt pretty safe with him. The man in the mask faced the cat, his body rigid. "I expected you to torment me. Bondage me or something. Keep me all tied up. I never knew there was a such thing as nice criminals." The man in the mask walked over to the stream that ran through the heart of the forest, not granting Happy a word.

There was a long silence. The boy, making sure his back turned to Happy, slipped his mask from his face and dowsed his face with water. A small smile pressing his lips as the refreshing waters cooled his skin. After only a brief moment passes before he slips his mask back on and tosses Happy a fish, pre-wrapped, seemingly especially for him.

"It's not my intention to hurt you," he finally said, "I'm simply doing my job." Happy, his eyes unmoving from the fish in his lap, spoke with a full mouth,

"Aye, sir. What is your job, exactly?"

As the air grew thin and the night a little colder, the boy opened up to Happy about her assignment. How he was ordered to complete a delicate mission that would be the gateway to an even bigger project that only he could complete. How he didn't wish things didn't have to be the way they were, but he owed a huge debt to the person that he worked for. But nowhere in the midst of her story did he utter a breath as to what his job was.


	4. Chapter 4

His restless body tossed and turned on the floor of Lucy Heartfilia's apartment that night. As if his body knew that the next day, his life would be changed completely. Natsu had mindlessly let the guilt settle into his stomach, heightening his nerves. How could he have let someone get away from him so easily with Happy's life at stake? His fists tightened as his anger fused within him. He couldn't help but let his mind stray into the worst of thoughts regarding Happy's condition. The masked man had to pay whether it be with an ass whooping or with his life. That depended on Happy's condition.

Before Natsu could fall asleep, morning rose, chasing away the night sky and Lucy was beginning to wake up. She lifter herself out of her flat position and stretched her arms, her eyes immediately leading her to Natsu. She fixed her lips to ask if he was alright, but by the way the veins in his forehead protruded and how tightly clenched his fists were, it didn't take any verbal answer from Natsu for her to figure out how angry he was. She could honestly admit that she was afraid.

Without either of them so much as breathing a word, they both knew that time it was and they both knew what they had to do.

Upon arrival to the Fairy Tail threshold, the two mages were greeted by an ecstatic Levy, who carried tightly in her arms a black satchel. She held a worried look in her eyes as she approached the two. She stuck her hands out, gesturing for Lucy to take the leather satchel away from her. "Gajeel wanted me to give this to you before he left. He told me you might need it before you guys go off to find Happy later on today." Lucy thanked her before turning to face a spaced off Natsu, his eyes averting anyone else's inside the guild. Lucy thanked her, but kept her gaze on Natsu. Her heart sank at the sight of his current state. Not once before had she seen him so lost.

Just like the past two days, it felt as if it had taken forever for night to fall. With no sign of Gajeel, the two of them walked impatiently to the entrance of the wood. A fire building inside of Natsu that he couldn't wait to release on the boy in the mask. Natsu gladly took the liberty to break out into a sprint with Lucy hot on his tail.

The minutes it took them to find the designated area felt like unending hours. But their search had come to an abrupt close when the familiar mask stood in the midst of the cool night, a perfectly healthy Happy standing by his side. The little blue cat ran with open arms before leaping in the air and sprouting it's angelic wings and leaping into Natsu's warm embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much, Natsu!" Happy nearly cried as he was slung around in Natsu's embrace. Even Lucy's warm smile surfaced as she watched them reunite.

Remembering why he'd lost his best friend in the first place, Natsu fixed an angry gaze on the masked boy that stood in front of him. Releasing Happy, Natsu took a fist to his own hand, setting it ablaze. "You've got a lotta nerve taking happy like that, you creep. I hope you're ready for a fiery world of hurt!" Just like Erza, with a glow of light, the masked villain was able to produce a sword. A two-toned black and silver blade with bandages wrapped around the handle of the sword and cascading down in a spiral. "If you thought you could kidnap Happy and get away with it, then you've got another thing comin!" the pink haired boy charged at the masked man, both fists ablaze.

"Be careful, Natsu!" the pink haired boy could barely hear Happy scream at him.

Sensing a presence outside of the four of them, the faceless "\boy paused, everything slowing down in his mind as he made an attempt to figure out where the presence was coming from. In the same moment the salamander executed his strike, another man, his face covered with a bandana and his attire fairly uniform. Effortlessly, the boy hauled himself from Natsu's attack, all the while landing an attack on the new enemy. The heavily dressed boy landed lightly on his feet, waiting on the body of the masked man to fall. Once it had, the masked assassin lifted himself from his landing position and slowly turned to face Natsu. Natsu's wide onyx eyes could bore holes into the young man's soul he stared so hard.

"Who was that guy?" Lucy whispered to herself.

"I dunno, but whoever it was, I don't think he wants mask man alive," Happy guessed.

"He's not the only one here. He brought friends," the boy said, remaining completely still, waiting for the more of them to emerge. Natsu couldn't help but argue that the strange boy was doing nothing more but buying time to avoid his ass whopping. But when the hoard of predicted enemies emerged from the bushes, Natsu failed to mention how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Although he found it hard to enjoy the masked boy's presence, Natsu caught himself peeping in his direction to watch him; he merely wanted to observe how he fought - well, that's what he tried to convince himself. Natsu couldn't escape the thought that there was something off about the boy: the way he smelled, the way he moved, the way he executed his attacks. There was something lingering, a mystery behind him Natsu tried so hard to figure out. But the instant he realized what he was doing, he forced his concerns to the back of his mind and carried on with his fight.

But even still, the thought would re-present itself, causing Natsu to avert his eyes ever so often. Even though he felt he was being sneaky about it, the masked stranger would sense his gaze and try his best not to meet with Natsu's onyx eyes. To distract him, he let his mind trace the line of problems that approached him; for instance, how they managed to find him and why they were attacking the Fairy Tail mages as well. Scowling under his mask, he continued to fight.

Lucy, Happy, and her dependable celestial spirit Leo were managing well under the light weight of attacks that were thrown their way. Especially since the attackers themselves didn't use magic as a defence. But they did bear weapons and used them proficiently. The amount of them never seemed to diminish. No matter how many they put down, the strange attackers always seemed to retaliate with even more reinforcements, which everyone found annoying. Although they were easy to beat, their unending numbers would surely cause them to run out of magic power.

Maybe it was because he would occasionally slip a glance his way or that his strange smell didn't seem as close anymore, but Natsu had noticed that the men attacking his enemy-gone-ally were pushing him further away from the group and deeper into the woods. He couldn't be sure why, but he could assume that whatever the reason, it wasn't good.

Instinctively, for a reason Natsu couldn't truly understand, the Salamander quickly put down his portion of the men and caught up with the masked boy. There was a ring of aggressors surrounding him and even though Natsu knew very well that he could hold his own, he released a blazing fire dragon wing attack, ridding each of the enemies. The masked boy's head snapped towards the salmon haired mage and Natsu couldn't help but let the cockiest smile pull at his lips. But their leisure time hadn't lasted very long before the men Natsu so easily put out earlier picked themselves up and even more of them emerged from the trees and bushes.

Sure, they were highly skilled wizards, but the number of enemies that approached them made it seem nearly impossible for them to escape the battle they wanted to end so badly. They fought back as strongly as they could, but the mistrust that settled Natsu's heart and how easy it was for the masked boy to distance himself made it hard for them to really work in sync with one another - a weakness the enemy took advantage of.

As they fought and pushed themselves further away from the rest of the team - which was only Happy and Lucy - Natsu couldn't help but ponder on a thought that had been lingering in his mind for a while: what lead those guys to go after the strange boy in the first place? Finally, truly getting sick of the fight, Natsu inhaled deeply, a fire bubbling in his chest as he called out the name of his next and final blow. He placed his balled fists to his mouth before releasing a dangerously big fire dragon roar and nearly burning the masked boy. Away with the smoke in the air, the men disappeared, baffling both Natsu and the unnamed boy.

Irritably, Natsu spoke up to him, his arms crossed and his brows scrunching to the middle of his face, "What made those guys wanna come after you anyway?" With no answer to the question he actually asked, the boy held his bandaged katana sword to Natsu's neck, motionless.

"What I do is my business and my business alone, Dragneel," he snorted.

"Those are fightin' words, ya muppet," Natsu glared angrily. "Besides, I still owe ya one for taking my little buddy. I'm all fired up now," Natsu growled through his grin. As soon as Natsu ignited the flames on his hands, a silver container was thrown from the trees, smacking Natsu in the head before landing on the grass with a soft thud. Before they could react, a purple cloud hissed from the can, quickly filling their lungs. Natsu went down first, his body going limp in the grass just before the masked boy.


	6. Chapter 6

Quickly debating on whether or not to leave Natsu behind, the group of strangely uniformed men decided to take the Salamander as well. Insisting that taking him would leave no huge trace that they were even there. And so, said men hauled the two of them back to their predetermined area of rest and recuperation, buried deep within the forest.

In their rush back to the temporary base, it didn't take them long to arrive. Approaching the camp, the men that had successfully captured the two mages were greeted by a man of the same uniform, but with a blue bandana around his neck rather than a green one. He pointed them in the direction of a mud cell, sealed by a flawed enchantment in the very back of the campsite. A prison designed personally for them.

From there, they had spells casted on them. Blue chains appeared and disappeared around their necks, indicating the success of the spell. Feeling complete with their capture, the men left the enchanted cave to leave them till morning.

* * *

The rest of the team had taken care of the small amount of men that stayed behind to distract them. Now scavenging the wood, looking for their lost friends, but taking caution as well. Who knows the type of dangers that scowled among the forest. But to no avail, they noted no other sign of Natsu and the masked boy with no name - guilt settled in her heart as her hope for finding them diminished.

"I can't believe we let them slip away like that. How could we be so distracted?" Lucy asked herself, teary eyed. Happy let out a wale, his nose snotty and his face wet from crying so hard as he clung to Lucy. Lucy scooped him up in her embrace and turned on her heels, deciding, not to go home, but to simply change direction in the way they would search. Her heart determined to find her friend and the enemies that captured them. Especially as Happy cried out his apologies to Natsu for not being able to save them. As they carried on through the dark of the night. As she felt her heart break within her ribcage.

Even so, something in the back of her mind told her Natsu would be just fine. She knew the dragon slayer could handle his own even when all the odds were against him. He always found some way to prevail. She took Happy in the cleavage of her chest, as he was lulled to sleep by the owls that hoo'ed and the crickets that mused in the still of the night.

"We'll find you," Lucy whispered, her words turning to warm clouds of breath in the night air.

* * *

 **A/N**

it's a shorter chapter, i know. but how are you liking it so far? tell me in the reviews, i would love to know how you think so far. i hope its not too bad for my second attempt at my first fan fiction. i just wanna thank you again for reading & i hope you continue to read (& enjoy).


	7. Chapter 7

A while later, the masked boy woke up, his head cushioned by Natsu's chest as an haphazard pillow. His mask slid from his face and onto the top of his head as he regained consciousness. He rubbed his eyes, his mind clouded. He looked down to Natsu's sleeping body beneath him, quickly pushing himself away, squishing Natsu's diaphragm in the process. The salmon haired boy shot up, grunting in pain. "Hey, man, what the hell was that for?" Natsu sat up, stroking his stomach. With his back turned to Natsu, the boy pulled his mask over his face.

"We have to get out of here, Salamander," he said, completely unapologetic. The small cave was obviously built for only one as they struggled to find comfortable positions. Finally settling for a position comfortable enough for the two of them, the masked boy took his hand and placed it in front of him. Instead of there being the entrance to the cave, there was a wall with purple foreign writing holding them back from escaping. "Of course. An enchantment," his eyes scanned the wall from top to bottom. He stood up, pushing Natsu against the back wall of the cave. "Here. There's a gap in the text. This is our way out." He stuck his finger through a hole where the gap was.

"A gap in the enchantment? If that's our ticket out of here, then let me have a crack at it!" Pushing him out of the way, Natsu readied his fire dragon's iron fist, aiming for the hole.

"Wait! We don't know what's out there, Salamander! Natsu!" but he couldn't stop him, the pink haired boy had already broken the enchantment, raising the attention immediately.

"Alright, you faceless jerks! It's time you learn just what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail!" Charging forward with absolutely no thought, Natsu was pulled backwards, choking in the process, and smashed into the masked boy. Angry and rubbing his sore head, Natsu glared at him. "What the hell was that for?" The masked boy frowned under the fox mask.

"That wasn't me, you idiot! It's a joined spell so we can't be separated. That's why I told you not to go barging out there," he stated calmly. The circle of about ten men slowly advanced on the two mages before they were stopped by what the masked boy could only assume was the alpha. He emerged from behind them, walking up to the two slowly. His green eyes were clouded and bore no pupil; his voice was stern as he spoke,

"Hotaru Ikii. Descendant of Lokatsu Ikii; Natsu Dragneel, son of the great fire dragon Igneel - an added bonus to our capture. I insist that you please return to your cell in a peaceful manner. We do not intend to hurt you." Natsu and even the now named masked boy nearly laughed at him as he spoke. The fire dragon slayer lit his fists ablaze, a toothy grin stretching his lips.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are, but you're dead wrong if you think we're gonna stay here with you! Our friends are out there somewhere worried about us and we've gotta get back to them," Natsu said, stepping up, practically dragging Hotaru. Knowing that Natsu was a reckless some, Hotaru knew to stay close otherwise, their fight would be constantly interrupted by one person being dragged away from the other. Eventually, Hotaru decided to leave the entire fight to Natsu, who, in time, handled the men quite well with only one, large and not to mention angry fire dragon roar. From there, Natsu grabbed onto Hotaru and lead the both of them away from the camp as fast as he could. The masked mage didn't find it hard to keep up, but still found that the spell placed on them to be a burden. After countless minutes of running, the two of them came across a large oak tree. Natsu sat down, his breathing heavy and uneasy. Hotaru loomed over him, his arms crossed. "Why're you standing there like that?"

"You can't just go running off like that. We're bound by the joining spell, Dragneel. It's like an elastic leash that only lets us go so far apart," he said. Ignoring him, Natsu squinted his eyes, questions surfacing in his mind.

"What do they want with you? How do they know me? Who are you? What the hell did you want that box for?" the myriad of questions Natsu shot his way irked Hotaru, but he did feel as of he owed some explanation to the dragon slayer. He had dragged him into his game of cat and mouse, it was the least he could do.

"My name is Hotaru Ikii..." He didn't give him a synopsis of her entire life story, but he did explain to him little details, not everything making sense to Natsu, but he tried to understand. As Hotaru sat down, he explained that the men who had been after him were after the power he possessed and it'd been that way for as long as he could remember. When Hotaru was just a kid, they'd found him wandering the forest and, knowledgeable about the power he was born with, they tried taking him into their custody, but was saved by his current master - someone he failed to name. Ever since then, he's been protecting him, as well as training him, and providing for him all the while giving him small "jobs" to do.

"Well, what kind of jobs?" Natsu brought himself to ask, but Hotaru turned away, his body rigid. Natsu fixed his lips to ask another question, but refrained, letting the still silence of the night dawn over them. The both of them hadn't yet realized that the sun was beginning to rise, it's rays seeping through the thick of the forest and gently touching their skin. In that silence, they both came to terms with their reality. And in that moment, they would have rather been anywhere but where they were then.

Natsu would have picked being stuck with Gray back at the guild. As for Hotaru, he felt that even being back at the enemy base _alone_ would be better than being with Natsu, some reasons bigger than others. When it came down to it, they were bound.

With no idea where they were.

With power-hungry men chasing them.

In the middle of the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

After resting at the tree for a while, they decided to get up and cover more ground. Surely the men from before were tailing them and they hadn't made it very far from the base. They could only hope to run into a small village or town where they could rest and at least make an attempt to break the spell. Being so close to one another hadn't really helped them with the whole relationship thing. Natsu was still in his feelings about Hotaru taking Happy, while Hotaru found Natsu's spontaneous and irrational decisions rather frustrating. Being so used to structure and order and making plans, Hotaru often scolded Natsu for always trying to run off. Especially since the spell that bound them would have him practically dragging in Natsu's footsteps.

Traveling through another direction, Hotaru noticed something. That same large tree from earlier had made yet another reappearance. He tilted his head to the side, staring up at the tree, his brows furrowed underneath his mask. "Dragneel, look," he pointed up at the great oak, insisting that they'd been wandering in circles.

"But how? We've tried every possible direction out here. How do we keep ending up back here?" Realizing that they had passed that same tree a few times, something clicked in Hotaru's mind.

"This forest has berry trees. Edible fruits that the trees bear. We haven't seen any since we've started out here. And that way," - he pointed into the thick of the forest, "There should be a stream not too far ahead. We should have reached it by now," his voice quieted as he put the pieces together. Natsu, so miserably confused, asked what could he possibly be implying. "Natsu, this forest is fake. This isn't real. It's an illusion spell. Like a charm spell, it's one downfall is realization." As those very words left his lips, the world around them changed, the forest they were once in had disappeared and they stood in the middle of a clearing of the wood with nothing but long, soft grass surrounding them.

"Alright, Hotaru! You aren't half bad! Now, lets find something to eat!" Natsu grinned. Hotaru couldn't help but to blush under his mask, a small grin on his face as they walked together through the clearing and into more forestry. But the good feeling passed when it came to finding food. The process took twice as long as it would have had they been separated. Their time consumed with constant bickering and fighting. The both of them wanting to go every which way except where the other one wanted to go. Natsu, frustrated by Hotaru's stubbornness and lack of listening wanted to follow a path he was sure held some fresh fruit and was very close by. While Hotaru insisted they take the trip to the stream in which he was sure would lead them to fresh water and food, but was quite the distance.

"You know what, I'm real sick of you! I'd rather be stuck out here with smart mouthed Gray than you!" Natsu yelled, his fists clenched.

"I don't know who Gray is and for that matter, I personally do. Not. Care. Now, let's go. If we hurry, we can meet the stream by nightfall," Hotaru retorted. Natsu groaned, finding the masked boy's stubbornness agonizing and quite tiresome.

"Well, if you wanna go to the stream, then you'll just have to make me move," the Salamander said, sitting down with his legs crossed. Sweat dropping, Hotaru rolled his red eyes under his mask.

"Alright, fine. Have it your way," he shrugged and started walking, choking Natsu as well as dragging him behind. The salmon haired boy writhed, reaching for Hotrau as he dragged only three feet behind him, pleading for him to wait. Hotaru stopped, not bothering to look at Natsu. "Are you willing to cooperate now, Dragneel?" Without warning, Natsu stood up, dusted himself off. In attempts to outsmart Hotaru, Natsu took off running in the opposite direction, eventually causing the masked mage to be pulled violently towards him and crash right into Natsu. The two of them fell, groaning in pain as they fixed themselves up.

"You're so reckless, Dragneel. How could anybody every partner up with you?" Hotaru said, touching a crack in the middle of his mask.

"I bet a hell of a lot more people would rather partner up with me than you any day, you jerk!" For a while, they didn't even move. They just sat there, letting the darkness consume the forest as the sun began to tuck away from the surface. "We've got to work together," Natsu said sternly. "If we wanna get out of this alive, then we've gotta be on the same page. You've gotta trust me just as I've gotta trust you. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me for now. We're a team. I mean, yeah, I still wanna fight you for kidnapping Happy and you probably just don't like me, but that has to be put aside for right now, alright? Or we'll both end up as good as dead," Natsu said, a small grin creeping onto his lips.

Realizing he was right, Hotaru nodded and hummed in agreement. "So, what's our first plan of action?" Natsu asked. Hotaru looked up through his mask to Natsu looming over him, his hand offered as a gesture to help him up. The masked boy accepted the hand and hoisted himself up. In the middle of his thought, Hotaru's stomach growled loudly. He couldn't have been more thankful to have on a mask at that moment to hide his red face.

"Maybe we should go and find some food. How does that sound?" Natsu laughed.

"That sounds fine," Hotaru replied shyly.

And thus, their teamwork began.


	9. Chapter 9

Not only was the journey easier, everything happened much faster once they learned to work together. Differences set aside, they shared the same long term goal: to escape the forest. They found that coming together, they were easily able to maneuver around any kind of enemies that seemed too much to handle as well as fight off any enemies that were staggered about within the forest. Even finding food was much easier to accomplish; it was distributing the food that aroused conflict.

And with working together, they found that the relationship among themselves had improved as well. They realized that they had a bit in common and whatever it was that kindled such mistrust and aggravation between the two had receded. Arguments were replaced with casual conversation and sometimes even exchanged laughter. As time went by, Hotaru was intrigued by how warm Natsu's heart was. The way he talked about his friends, considering them family and always willing to put his life on the line for them. Hotaru had never witnessed such a kindness. Such a _love_.

Listening to Natsu's stories not only sparked some sort of yearning void in Hotaru's chest, like he'd been missing out on the very thing Natsu had talked with him about, but made him feel differently about Natsu completely.

Even still, Natsu found something seriously off about him. Although the mistrust was patched up and replaced with a trustful relationship, Natsu couldn't help but feel that there was something not quite right with Hotaru. Walking through a dirt trail through the woods, Hotaru shushed Natsu in efforts to listen closely to the faint sound of running water. With wide eyes, Hotaru quickly pulled Natsu along towards the noise of what she knew would be the spring that could eventually get them home. Stumbling behind him, Natsu strugguled to keep up with the masked boy.

Emerging from the forest, the duo came across a break in the wood where a stream split where Natsu and Hotaru stood and more forest. Hotaru smiled under his mask. "We'll be sure to get out of here now," he said proudly. But night had fallen and the both of them were exhausted. They set up underneath a tree where an owl's nest rested. Natsu leaned against the tree, Hotaru sat in front of him.

"I feel bad," Hotaru started. Natsu raised a confused brow at him. "I'm the reason we're here in the first place. But then again, had I completed my initial mission..." The Salamander couldn't determine if he was even being spoken to at that point. "Natsu," Hotaru paused for a long while, his body stiff and his chin lowered to his chest. "I want you to hit me," he stated. Stupidly, but boldly. Natsu looked up at him with furrowed brows and confused eyes. "I kidnapped your cat. You never repaid me for that. And for that, I want you to hit me." Natsu's confused expression melted, turning into one of complete and utter satisfaction.

"You want a piece of me, eh?" The Salamander grinned. "I won't deny this from you, but only this one time. You're a pretty cool person, Hotaru. Despite how distant and mysterious you act." Hotatu's chest felt heavy with Natsu's words.

They stood up in unison. Natsu took a fist to his own hand. Hotaru braced himself for Natsu's impact. "Get read, cuz here it comes!" Natsu cocked his arm back with no intention to hold back on Hotaru and when he released his stance, Hotaru's body hit the ground before bouncing into the small creek, pulling Natsu along with him.

Hotaru surfaced from underwater, inhaling deeply, his back turned towards Natsu, his long, black hair dripping wetin a low pony tail, and clothes soaked. "You broke my mask." The boy's voice sounded strange; not as deep and masculine as before when he wore his mask. Worried, Natsu stepped closer to him.

"Hey, man, are you alright?" Hotaru turned around and Natsu couldn't avert his onyx eyes as they widened. He had a soft face and pallor skin. His eyes beamed a beautiful red that almost illuminated the dark. He wore bangs that framed his face, but were clean cut just below his eyes as well as one thick strand directly in the middle of his forehead. And not to mention that this young man was not particularly a young man, but a beautiful girl.


	10. Chapter 10

"You-you're a girl? Since when? I mean, for how long? I mean, why didn't you tell me?!" Natsu panicked, holding his head in his hands. Question after question, Natsu shouted at her, leaving her no room to explain. Natsu quieted once he saw that she'd turned around in discomfort. "I-I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's alright, Dragneel. Let me tell you a story," she insisted. They climbed out of the stream and back to the tree they initially settled under. Avoiding Natsu's staring eyes, Hotaru kept her bright red orbs on the grass below her. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat unwittingly between Natsu's legs. Not once did she look up as she told Natsu about her identity and her secret identity. How hiding her true self altogether helped her escape the men who were chasing her every once in a while. She explained how Hotaru was just a cover up, but her real name could not be disclosed to him. How sometimes, she couldn't decipher her real identity from the front she put up.

She was a very furtive person and that's what drew Natsu in. Not knowing everything about her ate at him. He'd had so many questions for her, but he knew well enough that her willingness to answer them were little to none. "Those guys that're after me want something from me that I cannot give to them," she said, striking an entirely new interest inside of Natsu. "I was born with it, it's not something that can be extracted from me unlike the normal magic people like you possess."

It had been an old myth.

A power given to the humans, not as a gift from the gods, but a curse. A power given to one man as a punishment for his greed. He'd wanted nothing more but power and strength and that's exactly what he got. This power struck fear in everyone who knew about it. The man who was given this power took advantage of it, using it to instill fear in people everywhere. But, eventually, he grew weary of everyone being afraid of him. He was lonely and wanted someone by his side.

She was a member of an official guild, ordered to bring down the barer of the demonic power. The brave warrior completed the task of locating the man, but destroying him, she just couldn't bring herself to do. She saw the loneliness in his eyes. She aborted the mission and brought him to her guild. From there, she was told that the man had to atone for his wrongs through extermination, but she wouldn't allow him to be put to death.

The young warrior's reputation had diminished. People began to think that she was a traitor, a menace to society, along with the cursed man. But that was just a rumor. She actually helped the curse man. She taught him that life wasn't all about power or strength. Eventually, the two of them fell in love and conceived a beautiful baby girl. Unfortunately, that daughter inherited the power from her father and could never live a normal life. Although she kept her powers a secret, everyone knew what had happened and she was shunned, hated for possessing such an immense power. She grew up to be a warm-hearted woman, but she learned to despise magic - believing it brought nothing but pain and heartbreak.

But just like her father, she ended up meeting someone who could look past the demon within her and love her for her sweet heart. Together, the bore two children. One boy and one girl. The boy, who was born first, didn't obtain the power of his mother. But the little baby girl, while inside of her mother's womb, sucked every ounce of magical power from her mother, ultimately killing her in childbirth. Her father never let her forget what she'd done to her mother and put her and her brother through the worst of things. The little girl hated her father for blaming her, but overall, she hated the magic she was cursed with. She was a demon trapped in the body of a child. Unable to live in the real world with all of the other people because everyone feared her. Unable to live in peace in her own home because her own father hated her. All she had was her older brother, who saw past her magic.

One night, her brother took her away from the house. They'd ran far away from their father, unable to endure any more of his abuse. And they lived happily together. There was no one around for them to be disturbed and they had no problem sneaking through towns and villages. They didn't know where they were going, but they were together and that's all that mattered to them.

But one unfortunate day, they came across their father. He'd been looking for them for such a long time. He was angry, bitter. Bloodthirsty. Some people said the death of his wife drove him insane, others thought he was after the demonic power inside the little girl. Either way, he wanted the little girl dead. In attempts to protect his little sister, the young boy was knocked out. Fear stricken and angry for hurting her brother, the power of the demon was unlocked and her father was the first to feel it's wrath. He died at the scene.

Two days later, the little boy went missing and she was all alone.

"I'm guessing you were that little girl?" Natsu asked at the end. Hotaru nodded, her eyes not meeting with his. Natsu put a hand to her cheek, making her look up at him as he grinned. "You don't have to be alone anymore, Hotaru! You can join Fairy Tail." Hotaru shook her head at his gesture, raising question within Natsu.

"I could never join Fairy Tail. All the bad I've done. All the sin I've committed in my years of working for my master, I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right. Besides, I can't abandon Black Apollyon," Hotaru said, taking her face from Natsu's hand. He questioned her guild, having said he'd never heard about it before. "I'm the only member of that guild. It's just me and my master. We're a dark guild." Natsu's eyes widened. "We're really low profile. Anyone who's had an encounter with our guild has never lived to tell about it. I'm an assassin, Natsu. I've murdered countless people. A lot of people think that I'm nothing but a myth, but their all wrong. I don't enjoy my job, but what choice do I have?" Her eyes didn't water, but her voice trembled. She wanted to cry, but she felt as if she had no tears left.

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her comfortingly. Hotaru's body stopped shaking and her eyes widened. "You don't owe anything to someone who makes you do their dirty work, Hotaru. When we get outta here, I'm taking you back to Fairy Tail with me. You don't have to be bad. There's a way for you to be good again."


	11. Chapter 11

_There's a way for you to be good again._ That is what was keeping her awake that night as she lay still on the soft grass of the forest. As the night continues and the air cools. _To be good again._ No. There was no way. She could never atone for the countless number of lives she'd stolen. She'd been submerged in a sea of sin where she was to stay until someone were to kill her. Even then, she wouldn't be able to erase all the damage she'd done. It was too late for her and she knew it.

She balled herself up, trying to ignore what Natsu had said. About Fairy Tail and family and love. The only people she'd ever learned to love left her all alone when she was just a child. It was too late for love. Who would want to love a stone cold murderer? Someone who took the lives of other people for the sake of someone else? She couldn't be brought to a guild so full of love and happiness with so much defilement on her heart. She was a soul tainted with the worst kind of transgressions.

But Natsu saw her differently. There was some good in her. Some good that kept her human. Despite her power, despite what she'd done in the past. Her heart wasn't as black as it had seemed and he was determined to get her to see it. Just because she'd done some horrible things in the past, that didn't mean she couldn't change her future. Usually, Natsu would oppose to the forgiveness of someone who'd caused so much pain, but there was something in her eyes that led him to believe that her actions were not her own, but the mind of someone else forcing her to believe some bullshit excuse to get her to do their dirty work.

Hotaru tried to nuzzle her head into her crooked arm she was using as a pillow when she felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her small torso and drag her against a warm chest. Her face red, she turns her head to look up at Natsu, his eyes not meeting hers. "You're shivering," he says and curls up behind her, his body pressing sumptuously to hers.

She couldn't possibly sleep now.

The cold was slipping away, but was replaced with a type of nervous that made it nearly impossible to even close her eyes in attempts to sleep. It wasn't fair. It made her angry and broke her heart. To be laying that way with someone like him - with _him_ \- feeling the way she felt, but having the assignment she was given concerning Natsu. The box was just a personal goal she had in mind and decided to get someone else to do to avoid her the trouble. She did not intent on being there with him, enjoying it, and feeling the way she felt. No. Her mission was simple unlike her current condition. And now she was torn because of her own selfish ambition and it drove her insane. Almost as insane as her wanting to turn around to look at him in that intimate moment. And she cursed herself when she did. His head tilted down to see capture her red eyes in his own onyx orbs. She couldn't be more thankful for the nighttime darkness that hid the pink color in her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She almost told him that infamous lie told by all girls when asked that question, but stopped. Everything was wrong. The way she felt, what she was doing there with Natsu, instead of doing what she was supposed to do. Her thoughts had angered her to tears. The bridge of her nose burned as her thoughts consumed her mind and tears glossed her ruby eyes. Why was this so hard? She had one job. No different from any other job she'd taken in the past.

In one swift and graceful move, Hotaru summoned her sword, and climbed on top of the fire dragon mage, the blade aimed at the very center of his neck. Her hand pressed against the bottom of the blade. Natsu could feel the bandages of her sword on his stomach. With tears in her eyes, she stared at Natsu's unmoving expression. "You are my mission! There is nothing that makes you different from the rest, Dragneel! Your blood will be drawn by my demon blade!" She yelled at him, her arms now trembling. "You cannot escape your fate. Your blood...will rest...on my hands..." she dropped her sword to the side and buried her face in her cupped hands. If anyone had asked, she couldn't even begin to tell them why she was crying.

But Natsu knew.

Every ounce of repressed pain, anger, and sadness poured with every tear that fell from her eyes. He could barely stand it, seeing her cry. He sat up, not moving her from his lap, but pulling her into his embrace. Someone had hurt her. Had it been her father, her older brother, her "master". Natsu wanted to make them pay. His grip tightened around her as they lay there underneath the purple sky of the rising sun.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning was warm. Maybe it was because she'd fallen asleep on top of Natsu, wrapped in his abiding embrace. Or because of the sun that beamed down especially bright that morning. Either way, the cry from last night put Hotaru in one of the most peaceful slumbers she'd had in a very long time. She climbed from Natsu and stood up, stretching her limbs. Her eyes scanned the forest. They didn't have far to go before they'd reach Mongolia.

Feeling rather gross due to the ongoing days without actually showering, Hotaru couldn't remove her eyes from the fresh stream in front of her. She decided to take advantage of Natsu sleeping. She took the boy by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the wood. Following the spring, she found a pond across a clearing in the woods. Quickly, she made her way over. She laid Natsu's body on the edge of the pond. In desperate hopes that he would not wake up, she stripped herself from her clothes and folded them neatly, completely unaware of Natsu's fluttering eyes. The salmon haired boy woke up with a stretch and a loud yawn, startling Hotaru. Before he could turn around to see her, Hotaru quickly jumped into the pond, dragging Natsu in after her. Under water, he was close to Hotaru's naked body, which she covered with her hands. She lifted her foot, kicking Natsu under his chin, surfacing him.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted at her with pink cheeks.

"I just wanted to wash up a bit before you woke up! You were sleeping and I didn't wanna wake you!" she retorted, her face just as red as his. Natsu turned around and swam towards the edge of the pond and hoisted himself out, dragging Hotaru closer to the edge. "You can't go too far, you'll pull me out!" she warned him. Natsu froze in his spot, the thought of her flying out of the water and landing on him...naked. He shook his head, trying to erase the image from his mind completely. Eventually, they came to an easy compromise. Natsu's feet submerged in the water and Hotaru's back facing him. Even still, Natsu couldn't help but look. Her skin looked soft as she dipped in and out of the waters. Her hair clinging to her when she would emerge. Natsu had never seen her look so free before.

"Okay, I'm done. Turn around now," she said, somewhat startling Natsu. It only took a moment for her to dress. Her swift requipping made it easy for her to change attire in a timely matter, but this time her outfit was different. She wore a sleeveless black mini dress that stopped mid-thigh with a white collar and a red tie. She wore long black gloves topped with red gauntlets and a side skirt cover, red in color. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail.

"What is that? A guild uniform?" Natsu joked. But when she confirmed his question, he was instantly shushed and they continued on with their journey.

It didn't take long for them to reach the edge of the forest. From the pond, it was pretty much a straight shot. Natsu had never been more excited to get back to his guild than in that moment. But for Hotaru, she found it difficult to settle the nerves in her stomach. Natsu, noticing this, took her shoulders in his hands. "You'll be fine. Just stay by my side, alright?" he asked, grinning. She nodded, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

Feeling so relieved to finally be home, Natsu led Hotaru through the streets of Magnolia towards their guild hall. All the way there, he never stopped smiling. Finally reaching the building he'd been so anxious to get to, Natsu sighed. Just before opening the doors, he reassured Hotaru one more time, but earned not even the slightest reassured look in return. He pushed the guild doors open, waltzing in to all of his friends gathered behind Erza as if they were all leaving. Everyone cheered as his large, goofy smile was recognized. "We were so worried about you!" Lucy ran to hug the boy, almost toppling him over as Happy flew above them, tears in his eyes. Opening her eyes in the midst of their hug, Lucy noticed the girl standing close behind him. "Who's your friend? Someone you saved from those guys we ran into in the woods?" she asked. She parted their hug, everyone waiting for an explanation.

"Well, you see, it's kind of a funny story. Remember that guy with the mask we ran into a little while back?" Everyone fell silent. Lucy stepped back, her eyes widening as she gawked at the black haired girl. Erza summoned her double edged sword and launched herself at Hotaru, who, just as quickly summoned her own blade. Both weapons pointing directly at each other's throats.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, frowning at his friend.

"You brought a murderer to our home, Natsu." Lucy covered her mouth, tears glossing her eyes. Everyone stared, ready to jump if Hotaru was to move. "Hotaru Ikii. That is your name. Lone member of the Black Apollyon guild. Wielder of the demon sword and user of the ancient demon curse. She's an assassin, Natsu. Hunted by the magic council. Wanted all over the world. She cannot be trusted. I will not welcome her here into our home with the amount of blood she has on her hands. We will alert the magic council and have her put to death for her crimes." Natsu protested, a fiery anger in his tone.

"You hardly know that! Hotaru knows and understand what she's done is wrong! She knows the crimes she's committed and she wants to change!"

"People like her never change, Natsu. All she knows is pain and bloodshed."

"You're wrong, damnit! I know her better than anyone here! I've seen her heart. Past that hard exterior is someone that wants to know family, to know love! She's no different from all of us, Erza! She just wants a home. A family! Remember Jellal? All those terrible things he'd done?! You were willing to give him a chance, weren't you? What's so different about her?!" Erza's mind flashed her every evil Jellal had committed. She knew Natsu was right. Hotaru pierced the ground with her sword and took a knee.

"I may never be forgiven for the crimes I have committed and for that, I am willing to be put to death. But that would be no more than cowardice. Erza Scarlet, Titania, queen of the fairies. I thought you no more than a legend," Hotaru said with a bowed head. Erza relaxed her weapon on the account of Makarov's demand. Everyone turned to face the old man. Like the red sea, they parted, letting him approach the girl.

"Stand, child," the small man said. "I thought it was no more than a legend that you'd existed; since no one had _lived_ to talk about you. You've done some damage in your lifetime for only god knows why. I am going to need some time to think about what to do with you. Turn you in or keep you here."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sorry for this," Hotaru said, her eyes glued to her feet that dangled from the edge of the bay windowsill in the guild infirmary. There wasn't much Natsu could say to convince Makarov to let them stay at Natsu's residence, so they settled for the infirmary - where not only Makarov, but Erza could also keep a very close watch on Hotaru. "You could be home right now had it not been for me. I'm sorry," she sighed. Natsu placed a curved finger under Hotaru's chin, a grin in his face.

"Do you think I care about where we sleep? As long as you're safe, I'll sleep wherever. It's convincing Makarov to let you stay here that's the problem," Natsu frowned. Hotaru turned her head, looking out of the window, her eyes sunken. Natsu sighed, not knowing how to cheer her up.

"I don't know if staying here would be best for me, Natsu. Maybe Makarov was right. Maybe I should turn myself in. It'd be the right thing to do, wo-"

"I don't want you to say that again. No one's turning you in. I won't let that happen. You have a good heart, Hotaru and you know it! They're just too afraid of you to see how good you can be!" Natsu hollered. _To be good again._ The words replayed themselves in her mind. That night, how intimate they were, how she could almost feel happy whenever she was around him. She brought her knees to her chest, hiding the small smile on her lips. _Good again._ "Look at me." Natsu stood up from his seat and took a place in front of Hotaru. Her red eyes met with his black orbs and she'd felt something heavy in her chest. Something she thought she'd lost a long time ago. Natsu placed a hand over that very part of her she could have sworn was chipped away every time she took a life. He placed his warm hand over her heart.

"It's there, I know it is. It might be a little tattered and all, but it's there. I promise. It's a pretty damn good one, too, I can tell ya that. You'll fit right in here. I know it. I can see it in your eyes. You just need someone to show you. Let me show you," he begged, his face only meters away from hers. In that moment, she realized, yet again, how intimate things had gotten between them two. She hesitated and then, fuck it, her eyes move from his eyes to his lips. And in the back of her mind, she'd hoped he hadn't noticed, but of course he did. The space in between them lessened as the atmosphere thickened with hesitation. Everything she'd learned Natsu to be, so careless, rambunctious, and spontaneous. But this delicacy that was being projected from him was new. Even that night in the forest, there was no vestige of what he was showing her then. He gained a few more inches and then stopped, leaving Hotaru almost pouting for him to finish what he so relentlessly started.

He didn't stop in the reluctance of _should_ he kiss her, but the well known fact that when he started, he would not bring himself to stop. Like a tenacious fire, he burned to feel her. That night in the forest, he wanted nothing more but to feel her skin against his. Her hands in his hair. And as he looked at her with those burning slated eyes, he knew he was bound to get what he wanted.

Just two measly, agonizing inches separating their lips. She could feel his warm breath on her lips, wavering and unsure as it breathed her in. She suddenly realized how much she'd been yearning for that very thing to happen. For them to be intimate like that again. But never had she imagined they'd be this visceral. Exasperated by those two inches, she pushes herself up to where she could feel his own lips brushing dangerously against his, she looks into those serpentine eyes and saw lust. The need to feel her against him. But there was something else. An emotion not easily described, better yet understood. Even with the indescribable feeling, she kissed him anyway.

The first moment of their lips meeting, Natsu's lingered on hers. Like he was trying to figure out if what he'd done was right. But in that next moment, he'd realized that there was no going wrong with what he was doing or the way he felt. His lips moved with the same passion his eyes held. And Hotaru, not being one to give in to these types of emotions, better yet _feel_ these types of emotions, she never wanted that raw feeling to end. She curled her arm around his neck to bring him in and he snaked his arm around her waist, wanting to feel more of her. Hotaru's legs sneaked up and found their way around Natsu's body, pressing him against her. She sighed into Natsu's pleading lips, the amount of excitement inside of her nearly uncontrollable. She buried her hands in his salmon hair, expressing to him how appreciative she was of him, his being.

And with no thought, she'd found herself letting her tongue leave the comfort of her own mouth and slide against his lower lip. Shocked at first, Natsu almost reluctantly parted his lips. But as their tongues danced around with each other, he grew more comfortable with that level of intimacy. And she'd realized that he had probably never done anything like that before, but the burning want to taste him got the best of her. But he didn't mind. How could he? Instead, he hoisted her up from where she sat, earning a surprised moan. He smirked against her lips and Hotaru's rose-colored cheeks burned because she knew he was smirking because of her sudden reaction.

He moved her from the windowsill to the bed, sitting her down before climbing over her, too deep into the kiss to ever actually break it to perform said movements. With a twinge of sadness, he moved from her lips and down to the nape of her neck - unbeknownst to him, a very weak and sensitive spot for the assassin. Stifling her moans, she gripped his hair, her body squirming underneath his and he grinned in satisfaction. Finding the collar of her dress nothing but a nuisance, he pulled at her tie, loosening it and tugged at the collar, pulling it away from her neck. The access he was granted was not only a pleasure for her, but the rewarding moans he received was plenty for Natsu as well. Hotaru slowly lifted herself from the bed, pushing Natsu back. She broke the kiss to pull her dress over her head and toss it aside, quite annoyed for having to break the kiss for such a simple piece of clothing. She fell back onto the pillow, but Natsu hadn't chased her lips. He marveled at her body, wanting a taste of every single part of her.

Hotaru pulled him back down, missing the taste of his lips. Feeling that there was something unfair about her being able to taste him, she stopped and moved her lips to his neck. His scarf making it a bit hard for her, but she didn't mind. As long as she got to taste him. She then came across a scar on his neck she hadn't noticed before and stopped. She ran a finger over it tracing the scar. "What happened? Did this happen back in the woods?" she asked as her head fell against the pillow. And he laughed at her sudden change in mood. She moved over and let Natsu fall to her side, his head propped up on his left arm and his eyes staring into Hotaru's. He traced tiny patterns on her bare stomach, which tickled her, but she didn't mind. There was so much he had to tell her, so much he wanted her to catch up on. But where to start? She huddled closer to him, her eyes finally meeting with his now gentle black eyes.

* * *

 **a/n**

sup, gang? long chapter, right? it's only because some of the chapters are very. very. very short. i don't really write smut, so sorry for the very abrupt & probably shitty change of tone in the end. but, hey, i tried. besides, that's what the reviews are for. for you guys to tell me how it is & if you liked it or not. so please, do not hesitate to inform me on how you feel about this piece of writing that i am composing for your entertainment. & i hope you all are just that: entertained. thank you for reading. it means a lot to me.


	14. Chapter 14

He'd fallen asleep with his arm draped over her bare torso and his hand tucked behind her back, ensuring her safety even in his sleep. But no matter how much effort she put into trying to force herself to sleep, her eyes would not shut. She was nervous. She'd abandoned her mission, her _guild_ , all for what? Some feeling she couldn't even describe? Some boy she hardly knew? Hotaru sighed, her mind buzzing with thoughts, refusing to let her sleep. She was completely consumed with worries and unnerving thoughts that would not escape her. Her heavy eyes softened when she rolled her head over to Natsu, watching his sleeping figure. Her mind was easily put at ease at the simple sight of him being in such a peaceful state. She couldn't help but to let a tiny smile pull gently at the corner of her lips. She really did care for him. More than she'd ever cared about a lot of things. And he knew that.

"You have no place here," a stern and very angry voice startled her, making her jump. Natsu shifted, but never removed his arm from her stomach. "You're a murderer and Master knows that. I don't know what Natsu sees in you, but I know what you really are, Hotaru. I know the monster inside of you." Erza's harsh words were nothing but the painful truth, but it was something Hotaru could tolerate. She knew what she was. She'd understood what she'd done. She also knew that she couldn't take it back. "Not to mention your power. Half of our guild felt your magic power before you even got here. That demonic power you possess is too dangerous. We cannot risk keeping you here."

"I would never use this curse, Scarlet, that is one thing you do not know about me," Erza frowned. "This sword was given to me by someone who knew the calamity that came with my power. It acts as a seal so I do not lose control. I would never use the curse for the benefit of my own strength, Scarlet, trust me. I know the dangers it brings. I've killed my own father with the powers I possess." Her words were so stoic and flat. The mere mention of her demonic powers made her feel uneasy.

"All those people you killed. They were-"

"I killed them with my own sword, Scarlet. I never used the curse. I could never unleash that wrath on another being. Not for my own benefit. I do not wish to gain strength depending on that curse, but by my own hand - my own hard work. Surely someone like yourself could understand that, am I right?" And in that moment, the atmosphere changed completely. Erza felt differently about her. The way she spoke. She didn't sound like a demon at all. It was actually pretty hard for her to believe that _she_ was the one people were so afraid of. Maybe Natsu was right. Maybe her heart was in the right place. Maybe it was all bullshit. "There's a way for you to be good again," without sitting up, Hotaru rolled her head to look at Natsu who frowned in his sleep. "That's what he told me. He believes that I can be good again, Scarlet." A smile graced her trembling lips as she silently thanked Natsu. Erza couldn't deny that she felt it, too. The good in her. But that didn't make up for all the damage and pain she'd caused. And for that, she knew Hotaru had to be punished.

"Hotaru Ikii. You've committed countless murders. Pained so many hearts of people. And for that, you must atone for. I will see to that you are admitted into the Fairy Tail guild and you will do nothing but good works in the honor of all the people you destroyed." Hotaru's glossy eyes watered. Erza's words striking something in her heart. Without even noticing that she'd gotten out of the bed, Hotaru's arms were wrapped around Erza's neck in a grateful embrace.

"Thank you, Scarlet. Thank you."

Seemingly, just to ruin the moment, a hoard of men bombarded the guild infirmary, bursting through the windows, ramming through the doors - they were stuck. Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, but Hotaru held out her hand for Erza to stop, shaking her head. "There's no use. There's too many of them. I'll go. They don't wanna hurt you, they only want me." Erza protested eagerly.

"I can't let them take you! Who knows what they'll d-"

"I won't let them drag you or any other guild members into this. I've done enough damage as it is. If something was to happen to one of you guys... I don't think I'd be able to atone for that." With those words, a man with a blue bandanna emerged from the crowd. His green eyes, lifelessly staring into Hotaru.

"I am glad to hear that you are willing to come along peacefully."

"As long as you promise not to hurt anyone in the Fairy Tail guild, then I will resist from killing all of you where you stand," Hotaru said darkly. The man in the blue bandanna nodded, motioning for two other men to bondage her. Before Erza could even part her lips to speak, Hotaru looked back to her, a peaceful look in her eyes, "I'll be fine. I promise." With that, they all disappeared, being replaced by the light of morning.

* * *

a/n:

very abrupt chapter, i know & i'm sorry. i might bring myself to edit it later on in life, but i'm being lazy. i hope you enjoyed it anyway. i promise the other chapters will be well thought out & planned properly. i prrroooooommiseeeee. but please, please, my people. review. review. review. review. i love to know what you're thinking. it would help me. it would help the story. it'll help you. i love feedback just as much as i love food & trust me, i love food more than i should. like, i have a problem. thank you for reading & if you enjoyed it, thank you for that too, my duckies 3


	15. Chapter 15

"And you just let her go?!" Natsu shouted, a fire burning in the back of his mouth. "I can't believe you! I knew you didn't like her, but you could have stopped them from taking her!" Natsu wailed at Erza mindlessly. Erza's eyes were glued to the ground as Natsu paced through the guild. The heavy atmosphere that permeated through the guild silenced everyone. "Even you said you felt the good in her! Why'd you let her go?!"

"That was her wish, I respected it, Natsu. She told me to let you know that she would be fine. She can handle her own," Erza insisted. Natsu slammed a fist down onto the table Lucy and Wendy sat at.

"That's not good enough! She's not here! Who knows what they're doing to her out there!" The tension in the room was almost too heavy for anyone to bare. There was something about an angry Natsu that struck fear in everyone.

"If Natsu can see the good in her, than so can we," Makarov's tiny figure climbed atop of the bar in front of Lisanna and Mirajane. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy; you are all the official search team for Hotaru. If word gets out that the cursed child is being held, there's an 100% chance that the magic council will punish us greatly. Go! Quickly! Find her. Bring her home."

 _Home._

That's exactly where she wanted to be as they strapped her to a table, her body weak from them extracting the magic power from her. Her vision was hazy and her head pounded. She could barely speak. But all she could think about was one pink haired Salamander. He could rest easy now. He wouldn't have to worry about now that she was gone. There would be no demon to fear. There would be no danger for Fairy Tail as long as she was gone. In an odd way, she was happy to have surrendered. Maybe that was what it was like to feel _good._

But suddenly, she could feel it. A magical power that she'd only felt with one other person. One that burned with a fiery passion and wouldn't rest until it got what it wanted. With an explosion, a pink haired idiot burst through the door, a blaze burning in his eyes. The men standing around the table she was laid on paused, glancing up at the team of mages that had so rudely interrupted their process. Hotaru's lips were pulled into a relieved grin at the sight of her friend. "Natsu..." she whispered to herself, letting her eyelids fall and her entire world was consumed by darkness.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Master? We don't know what this girl is capable of." Lisanna said, sitting down in the stool at the bar. Makarov took a sip of his booze, his eyes closed as his mind wandered.

"Of course not. But there's something about that girl. Just like with all of you. There's something inside of you that makes you different. Special. Worth being a part of this family. Natsu saw something in her and we all know he wont rest until we see it, too. I can't turn that child in. Even after all she's done. There's some good left in her. We just have to stop being so afraid so we can see it." Lisanna smiled, a memory of Natsu tracing her mind.

"Natsu...you sure know how to find em, don't you?" the white haired mage whispered to herself. Mirajane put a shoulder on her younger sister's shoulders. Lisanna looked to her sister, eyes shimmering with tears. "But as long as he's happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters. I'll be fine, big sis. Don't worry." The feeling that started in her heart and coursed around to her stomach was a new feeling, but Lisanna had known it before. The feeling when you have something precious from you ripped from your grasp in an instant. "He loves her and that's fine. I just hope he isn't too stupid to notice," Lisanna chuckled, giving her sister a closed eye smile, but not even attempting to stop crying.


	16. Chapter 16

They were growing exhausted. But they couldn't stop. Hotaru was freed, but they didn't know how much longer they could put up a fight. No matter how hard they fought, the enemies had them outnumbered. Where could someone find so many men? Dragging Hotaru's body over one shoulder, Natsu resulted to simply punching them out of the way as they ran through the wood. But he wasn't giving up. He had to get Hotaru to safety.

"Natsu! Look out!" Wendy cried out to him weakly. But her cries were too late. Before he could evade the attack, three men jumped Natsu, bringing him down, causing him to drop the very weak Hotaru on the forest ground.

"We've got the dragon slayer!" one of the men yelled. Hotaru's eyes opened. She tried to sit her body up to look, but failed. She hadn't known they'd been looking for another piece to add to their collection and it shocked her when they'd heard the man say such a thing. With everyone busy with their own fight, there was no way they could have given Natsu the help he needed. Stuck looking up at the trees and the blue sky above, Hotaru's ears were filled with a bloody curdling scream from Natsu. The men that had caught them were grunting, struggling to get him to cooperate. Natsu screamed again, building a type of anger in Hotaru that she could barely contain.

"Let go of him!" Happy's tiny voice screamed. But the exceed was easily tossed out of the way. His weakened body not able to put up a fight. When he could finally bring himself to stand, he'd noticed Hotaru standing, her head fallen to her chest and her arms hanging loosely. A dangerous looking purple aura surrounded her. Her body was lined with red markings, not legible to Happy. When she lifted her head, her red eyes glowed, even in the light of the day, and her scleras were black. Happy could truly say that he was afraid. "E-Erza!" Happy hollered violently. Just finishing up with the men attacking her, Erza turned her attention to the assassin.

"The power of the demon curse. Everybody, steer clear, we don't know what she'll do." Quickly requipping into her morning star magic, Erza readied the twin swords, aiming them at Hotaru without hesitation. Lucy and Wendy watched with trembling limbs. Hotaru summoned her sword, unmoving for only a brief moment before disappearing from her spot. Every attacker in the surrounding area began to fall in a bloody massacre by Hotaru's blade. Erza whispered in awe, "The power of the demon blade."

Hotaru had finally made it to the men in holding down Natsu's now unconscious body, her sword no longer in her hand. She held her hand out in front of her, a black orb peppered with what looked like stars and smeared with only a touch of the color red grew in her hands. Like a galaxy in her palms. The ball of energy grew large enough to fit all three men inside. And that's exactly what she'd done. "This amount of power is almost too overwhelming," Carla whispered from Wendy's side.

She lifted the three men into the air inside of her death orb. Their cries not raising any sympathy in her heart. She didn't hesitate to slowly close her fist, shrinking the ball, pressing their bodies together. They pleaded for their freedom, but all Hotaru could hear were Natsu's agonizing cries. From the outside, you could hear the bones of the men inside the sphere, crushing and mashing into one another violently.

"Hotaru!" She could barely make out that voice as her hand closed. "Hotaru! Stop! Please!" Her red eyes grew wide as those same words replayed in her mind, but this time in the voice of a child. A scared child who had watched his father die by that same hand. "Hotaru, that's enough!" But unlike the last time, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her torso, forcing her to stop. The sphere disappeared and the men fell from the sky, unconscious. the warm grip was familiar to her, but she couldn't place a finger on exactly what it was. Her mind had been completely clouded by the demon curse. She summoned her blade in her free hand and turned to face the boy that had so bravely wrapped his arms around her.

"Natsu! Move away! Please!" he heard Lucy yell at him. But he didn't dare move. He tightened his grip on Hotaru, refusing to give up on her.

"Natsu, you idiot! Get away from her!" Gray shouted back at him. Soon enough, everyone was yelling his way, warning him, but he dare not budge. There was good in her. He could feel it. A smirk pulled at his lips as she raised her sword, angling it to slice right through his neck.

"I know you can be good again," he whispered into her ear. "You're not a monster. People just don't understand you." Her eyes widened to Natsu's words. The marks on her body disappearing, leaving marks all over her body. She dropped her sword and collapsed to her knees, Natsu still holding onto her as they fell. "I understand you, Hotaru. You just wanna be good again." Hotaru's eyes glazed with tears, but she didn't cry. Instead, her body fell limp into Natsu's arms, her consciousness slipping from her.


	17. Chapter 17

She'd been asleep for two whole days and Natsu could hardly keep his composure. There were countless numbers of times where he wanted so badly to infiltrate their territory and destroy everything. It was _their_ fault she was hurt and he wouldn't stand for it. Sitting on her bed, watching her sleeping figure, he couldn't help but feel resentment toward the men that had taken her.

Erza had finally returned to the room and occupied the spot next to Lucy, who'd sat on Hotaru's bed, watching with worried eyes. "How's she holding up?" Scarlet asked, her expression softening when she caught a glimpse at Natsu.

"She isn't waking up. Natsu hasn't left since we've got back. He won't budge," Lucy replied somberly. Erza closed her eyes, blaming herself for Hotaru's condition. Lucy tried talking her out of it - telling her that she'd respected Hotaru's wishes. Lucy knew, deep down, that she agreed to go for the safety of the guild. She didn't want any more harm to be brought to their home and for that, she respected Hotaru. Lucy averted her gaze from Erza to Natsu. His face bandaged up, as well as his arms, stomach, and chest. Under his shirt, Lucy knew there was one particular spot of his body that they'd managed to damage greatly. He'd worn a shirt to cover it up to keep Hotaru from blowing a gasket when she'd finally awakened.

"Natsu, it's about time you've gotten some rest. Your body will heal faster if you just-"

"And not be here when she wakes up? I don't think so. There's no way I'm leaving her side. Not now." Natsu cut Carla off mid-sentence. Happy sighed, looking up to Natsu from his lap. He'd had no idea how much she'd meant to his partner, but seeing him in such a state made him think: she must be one amazing girl for Natsu to act such a way. After only a few moments of silence, Gejeel entered the room, a cloak on his back, his arms crossed. Unmoving, Natsu spoke with a grumble in his voice,

"Where the hell have you been?" The black haired mage ignored him, his eyes stuck on the demon mage in front of him. "Hello? Don't you hear me talking to you?" Natsu snapped. Gajeel snapped out of his daydream, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"What does it matter to you? I helped you get out of there alive last night, didn't I? You should be thanking me. I just came in to check in. That's all," he retorted. Natsu fixed his lips to question him more, but he'd already turned to leave the room.

"What's up with him?" Gray frowned. Wendy shrugged her shoulders, watching Gajeel disappear down the hall. Suspiciously, Lucy furrowed her brows, questions filling her mind. Why was Gajeel acting so strange? His cryptic personality had been at an all time high ever since Hotaru made an appearance. She couldn't help but figure that they had to be connected in some way. Standing from the bed, she decided to follow him. No one bothered to question her.

* * *

Night didn't take long to roll around. Hotaru was still sound asleep and Natsu was still at her side, along with Erza. Gray, Wendy, and Carla decided to head home for the night, but not without promising to check in first thing tomorrow morning. Erza sat down on the opposite side of the bed as Natsu, her eyes soft as she watched Hotaru sleep. "You know, she only wanted to protect you," Erza blurted out mindlessly. Earning nothing but silence from Natsu. "She didn't want you to be hurt. She'd told me she would never use her demon powers for her own benefit. She did it so they wouldn't hurt you." Natsu put a hand over the wound on his side. "She cares about you, if anything. When we got there, it was very clear she was running low on magic power already. She used the power of her demon curse to save you and if that's not love, then I don't know what is."

 _Love._

Natsu didn't know much on the subject when it came to romantic love. The most he'd ever experienced was Lisanna - and even then, they were only kids. Natsu looked to Hotaru's sleeping form and cracked a smile. She'd made his heart feel warm and heavy - in the best way possible. And he'd wanted nothing more than to ensure her safety. Maybe Erza was right. Or maybe he'd considered her family - a part of Fairy Tail. "Someone who makes you do things like barging into enemy territory with no plan or unleashing their demon curse to keep someone safe, Natsu, that's not something you do for just anyone. Maybe you're both too stupid to actually realize, but you love each other." Erza's words stuck with Natsu. She could be right. Maybe it was love. But they'd hardly known each other. In fact, Natsu felt as if he barely know Hotaru at all.

Erza stood up, saying her goodbyes to Natsu before leaving for the night. The room would have been silent if it wasn't for Happy's gentle snoring. Natsu sighed, eyeing Hotaru. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the bandage on her right cheek - where some of the strange markings were. As she slept, he vowed to her that he would avenge her. Whoever was behind her kidnapping would pay - no matter what.

For what seemed like forever, Natsu sat there, waiting patiently for her to awaken. And when her brows furrowed and her body shifted, he couldn't help but smile. Her eyes fluttered open, her sclera's were black only for a moment before fading back into their normal white. Her eyes met with Natsu's and she shot up, nearly pushing Happy off the bed, to throw her arms around Natsu's neck in a relieved embrace. Natsu snaked his arms around her waist, a satisfied smile pulling at his lips. "I was so worried you wouldn't wake up," he exhaled.

"I was so worried that they'd captured you. How long was I out?" Hotaru said, finally dropping her arms and staring Natsu in his eyes.

"Only two days. Everyone was here waiting for you to wake up, but they left once it got late," Natsu said. Hotaru's expression melted as she thought about all the people that were probably hurt trying to save her. Noticing her sudden change in demeanor, Natsu placed a hand on her cheek lovingly. "It wasn't your fault. We came after you because we care about you. We weren't going to let them take you. Not again. You're family now, Hotaru. Everyone in the guild wishes you a happy recovery." Hearing those words come from Natsu made Hotaru's heart feel warm as it pounded against her rib cage. She placed a gentle hand on the back of Natsu's neck, bringing him close to her. She put her forehead to his, her eyes closed.

"I can't stay here, Natsu. I can't keep putting you all in danger this way. It's not safe for any of you as long as I'm here." Natsu protested violently.

"I'm not letting you leave me! Y-you can't go!" Hotaru shook her head, and for the first time, Natsu had seen her smile, the pace of his heartbeat quickening at the sight. She was truly beautiful in his eyes. Even as she sat all bruised and beaten up.

"I can't keep putting you in danger like this. You know that. It's too dangerous for all of you as long as I stay here. They know my real identity now. It'll be easy for them to find me." But Natsu wouldn't budge. His stubbornness was was adorable in her eyes as she watched him fight for her - just as he had done in the forest. So diligently. Ambitiously. Her eyes watered as he yelled at her, pleading her to stay. It was almost enough for her to change his mind, but she couldn't. His safety meant more to her than anything. She cut him off in the middle of his rant with a finger to his lips and telling him to stand up. He did so without argument.

"Lift your arms," she demanded. He tried to argue, but she didn't stop what she was doing. She lifted his shirt over his head, exposing his bandaged body and proving her point. She ran both hands over his chest and down to the gash on his left side. "Now you understand why I can't stay here?" She said, her expression hard, pained. He couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I couldn't leave you there. You would've died!" He frowned, looking down at her, their eyes meeting.

"I can handle my own, Dragneel. I have to go," she said with glossy eyes. Before he could protest, she'd ended up behind him. "We'll meet again, Dragon Slayer." That was the last thing he'd heard before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"So, you're an assassin now, huh?" The deep voice was certainly unfamiliar to her and with that, she summoned her demon sword and turned around, aiming it towards the man's neck. "Calm down, I'm not here to hurt ya. I just wanna talk. It's been so long since I've last seen you. I kinda don't know what to say to you... Asher." Her eyes widened and she couldn't stop herself from tearing up. She dropped her weapon, letting it fall to the ground with a sharp sound.

"G-Gajeel." He took his hood off, revealing to her his pierced face and the smirk on his lips. The sight of her big brother alone was enough to make her cry. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck in the most heartfelt embrace. She didn't hold her cry in this time, no. She let her wails be heart by every owl and insect in that forest. Her brother had returned to her and that was more than she could have asked for.


	18. Chapter 18

He hadn't been the same since she'd left. He seemed distant. More apart from the rest of the group. He'd rather be alone than with everyone else. Occasionally he would let Wendy heal his wounds, but he spent most of his time out in the forest, trying to find Hotaru. Although he knew all too well she was gone. "Hey, fame brain, what're you doing moping around? It's really starting to depress me," Gajeel asked, sitting at Natsu's booth in the corner of the guild.

"It's nothing. You wouldn't get it anyway," Natsu scowled. Taking the hint, the black haired mage got up, without another word, a smirk on his lips. Natsu had felt just as lost as he did when he thought he'd lost Happy and everyone knew it. But his friends within the guild knew to keep their distance. He didn't want to be disturbed, there was too much on his mind and had anybody struck a chord with him, who knew what he would have done.

Night rolled around and Natsu only saw it as another day passed without seeing Hotaru. He never even got the chance to say goodbye before she knocked him out and left. The myriad of emotions that swam through him made him feel heavy. He knew she was gone and that there was nothing he could do, but that couldn't be it. That couldn't be the end of them - whatever they were. Stepping outside of the guild, he was met with a gentle breeze, one that most definitely caught his attention. Lucy, following close behind him, noticed his change in attitude and asked what was wrong, but was only answered by the sound of Natsu sniffing the air. "I know that smell," he said after a while. Sprinting, Natsu raced through the streets of Magnolia, the winds carrying him the smell.

Lucy, completely out of breath, panted, asking him what the smell could be. An enemy? Someone they knew? But he never answered. He pointed to a lone apartment complex on a street that Natsu hadn't ever recognized. Natsu decided to climb up the fire escape to the window where the smell was especially strong. "Here," he said, climbing through the open window with Lucy following him stupidly, continuously asking questions. The apartment was painted a light baby blue and was almost completely empty. The wall was lined with windows just like the one Natsu and Lucy climbed through. The wall to the left of them had paintings stacked against them; one on top of the other. A wooden dresser was angled in the corner of the wall with paintings, filled with paint. Passing that wall, there was a desk with papers neatly stacked, drawings on each piece. Past that, there was a doorway with no doors, leading to the bathroom, the shower waters running, steaming the room, but from where Natsu crept, he couldn't see anyone inside.

"Back away from the bathroom. Slowly." An all too familiar voice spoke lowly to the duo. Natsu and Lucy both turned around steadily, meeting with a two toned black and silver blade with bandages wrapped around the handle. Hotaru lowered her sword, a stern look on her face. "You found me," she said, a smile creeping on her lips. Natsu grinned, the amount of excitement welling inside of him almost too overwhelming to contain. He ran to her, scooping her off her feet and spinning her around in a tight embrace.

"I knew it! Haha! I knew you weren't leaving!" Natsu sang.

"What?! You thought she was gone, you liar." Lucy muttered with a very exasperated expression.

"Someone convinced me to stay," Hotaru smiled, thinking about her older brother.

"So, you've lived here? All this time?" Lucy asked, looking around the place. Hotaru nodded. Natsu put her down, this time taking a good look at her and realizing she'd changed her clothes. Her hair was down, not in the low ponytail she's usually have it in; she wore a black skirt that stopped mid thigh, black thigh highs and shoes with a deep gray t-shirt and a scarf as long as her thick hair that was black, lined with two red stripes, a pair of black gloves that stopped at her forearm with her same red gantlets, as well as a red and white fox mask tied to her right hip.

"I've been living here for years now. It's always been a cute little town, very far away from where I used to live. Not even my guild master knows where I stay. So, let's make sure we keep this place a secret, alright?" She smiled at them. But Natsu could barely hear anything she'd said, he was too excited to have found her.

"So, you're gonna join Fairy Tail for sure now, right?" he chuckled. Hotaru's expression softened and she turned her head.

"I-I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"So, you'll still be leaving us, then, huh?" Lucy asked, her eyes sunken and sad. Natsu's goofy grin melted at the thought of her leaving him again.

"Why?! Why do you have to leave again?! I don't get it!" He yelled at her. She let a small smile press her lips as she spoke to him, bringing him into a gentle embrace. Motherly almost.

"I have to atone for the things I have done and there is only one way I can do that, Natsu. It's my job. Nothing I can drag you guys into," she almost whispered to him. Natsu didn't bother to bring his arms up to hug her back. All over again, he'd felt his heart shatter in his chest. "But, like I told you, Natsu. I'll see you again. That's a promise."

"What exactly is it do you have to do?" Lucy asked, a brow raised.

"I'm going to kill my guild master," she said lowly, almost sad. They both understood. He was the mastermind behind all the murders she'd committed. Realizing that she was right and that killing him was a job she had to do, Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Just stay a while. Please? I just found you, I can't lose you again," her whispered to her. She smiled, her head nuzzled in his chest. "I'll stay. Until I know I'm ready to take him on, I'll stay."

In a way, Hotaru realized how much alike her and the first cursed man's story was. She was the demon everyone was afraid of until Natsu came around and showed her that things could change. She didn't have to be the way she was. And she was grateful.


	19. Chapter 19

She'd never experienced anything like Fairy Tail before. All the laughing, playing, fighting. She'd also met some pretty amazing people. Cana, the heavyweight drunk who could very well hold her liquor; Wendy, the adorable sky Dragon Slayer who had helped heal her wounds when they'd returned from the forest and Carla, Wendy's smartass exceed who was still skeptical of her; the Thunder Legion, a group of badass mages who idolized their leader, Laxsus. There was Levy, a very smart girl with the prettiest hair; Gray, the calm and cool ice mage who's sarcasm was always amusing to Hotaru - and Juvia, the water woman and Gray's faithful stalker; Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman, the takeover siblings with a bond stronger than any one Hotaru's ever witnessed. She didn't find it hard to admit that Fairy Tail felt like nothing less than a home. They didn't see her as the monster everyone once knew her to be, but someone who simply wanted what they had - a family. Hotaru turned her head ever so slightly so get a glimpse of the iron dragon that sat coolly at the bar.

"Hey, Hotaru! Have you been branded yet?!" she heard someone call from behind her. Hotaru raised a confused brow, turning around to see a smiling Mirajane. "You've never heard of being branded? It's when you get the emblem of your guild put on you. Here," she said, holding out a stamp. "Where do you want it?" She asked. Hotaru held out her wrist for Levy to stamp, "What color?" Mirajane smiled graciously at her. Pondering on the thought for a while, she smiled, telling the girl she wanted a red stamp. Levy gently pressed the stamp on her wrist and pulled it up to reveal the crimson colored Fairy Tail emblem. "There you are. You're an official member of Fairy Tail now!" Levy smiled. Hearing those words, the entire guild cheered. Hotaru jumped, surprised at the sudden outburst, not really noticing that everyone had been paying attention.

"It's time to celebrate!" they bellowed simultaneously. After that, the guild was so much more lively. Every one laughed and drank, cheered, and celebrated. The amount of love that filled the place was new to Hotaru. Her world was changing and she didn't mind. She could finally say that she was happy. Genuinely happy. Although, her mission to take down her guild master was still under way, she could admit that there was no place she would have rather been then with her new friends. Especially Natsu. As long as he was happy and safe, she didn't have anything to worry about.

"Hey, Hotaru, come over here and-" Cut off by a certain dark haired boy bumping into him, Natsu growled. "What was that for, Ice Princess?" he frowned.

"What did you call me, ash-for-brains?" Gray retorted.

"Those are fightin' words, Frosty."

"Yeah, well bring it on, flame breath!" Not another word was exchanged before they were exchanging punches, a thick cloud of smoke forming around them as they tussled. Eventually, Natsu was thrown from the crowd, smashing into the iron dragon slayer that sat desolately at the bar, causing him to drop the nails he'd been munching on.

"Why don't you watch where you're goin, pipsqueak," Gajeel cracked his knuckles irritably. Natsu stood up, his eyes nothing but white slits as he balled his fists, bumping heads with the black haired boy.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me loud and clear! What cha gonna do about it?" Gajeel smirked.

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your ugly face!" And with that, they were at it again. That is until a very scary redhead stepped up, her brow twitching, arms folded tightly across her chest, and her dark eyes closed.

"I would advise you two to cut it out unless you want to be embarrassed in front of our new guild member. I don't have a problem arranging that," she growled at them, freezing them mid-fight. In that moment, it wasn't hard for Hotaru to realize why everyone had been so afraid of Erza. But she couldn't fight the urge to ask of her one small favor:

"Erza Scarlet," she spoke in a big voice, capturing the attention of everyone in the guild. "I want to challenge you in a test of swordsmanship." The black haired mage had heard many stories of the famous Erza Scarlet and her abilities in requipping and swordsmanship and couldn't help but want to see if they'd matched her own. Shocked, but not willing enough to turn down a fight, Erza agreed with a coy smirk. Oh, how she would love to fight someone who'd been believed to be only a myth. Someone who possessed a power greater than most. Defeating her would be a treat and she wouldn't turn down the offer to do just that. And everyone couldn't wait to watch.


End file.
